You May Now Kiss Your Man
by Nymeria31
Summary: "You may now kiss each other," the officiant announced after what felt like an eternity for Yuuri and the whole infinite for Victor. The man jumped at Yuuri making him stumble in his haste to kiss Yuuri and seal the deal. YOIWeddingWeek, Day5, Prompt: Kiss/First dance.


Day 5, here we are. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are /

Also, to me, this song is perfect for them. They would dance to this. To be honest, this song is just perfect I love it so much. a href=" watch?v=0feNVUwQA8U"La Vie en Rose/abr /

Let me know if you think of a different song, maybe in Victor's or Yuuri's mother tongue.

* * *

They have finally done it, after five years of Victor practically begging him to get married and Yuuri's constant refusal. They have finally done it. It was a nice, warm, spring's night and finally, Yuuri and Victor had shared "I do" in front of their friends and family. They have exchanged the rings that Victor had gotten especially made for them. Each ring had one-half of a snowflake and Victor had gotten them engraved with the date Yuuri won his first gold medal at a GPF. Yuuri and Victor had been holding hands and looking at each other during the duration of the ceremony. Yuuri had specifically chosen spring because he knew that the cherry trees would be in full bloom and he liked how the color of the blossoms matched with Victor's hair. His husband looked magnificent in his gray tux, but it was the wide smile and the barely contained tears in those unfairly beautiful blue eyes that warmed Yuuri's, heart. Just one more thing and it would finally be official. He would be Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov, husband of the kindest and hottest man alive who had made him bawl his eyes out during the reciting of his vows. Victor never ceased to surprise him, and Yuuri was more than grateful that this man has chosen him to share a life. _Come on,_ thought Yuuri, _move it along, how long is it going to take to get there?_

"You may now kiss each other," the officiant announced after what felt like an eternity for Yuuri and the whole infinite for Victor. The man jumped at Yuuri making him stumble in his haste to kiss Yuuri and seal the deal. Victor had probably wanted to recreate that first kiss they shared in Russia all those years ago. They might have ended up on the floor if not for Phichit and his ninja reflexes. He kept Yuuri from falling while Victor smooched the breath out of him. Victor's enthusiasm was met with laughs, cheers, whistles and an _"Oi, save it for the wedding night"_ that Yuuri was sure came from Yura.

All in all, the wedding had been a success. There had been a mild panic attack, but Victor had just shown him one more time how much he loved him and that he should definitely stop thinking of him as the Great Victor Nikiforov, he was human too, with flaws and that somehow had the same doubts as Yuuri. They both thought they were inadequate for each other, but they still strive for greatness and to make each other happy. Their lives were going to be a beautiful confusion. After that, they had walked down the aisle hand in hand and now they were actually married. When Victor let him come out for breath, he looked down at the people that have gathered to see them tie the knot. Some of them have traveled long miles just to be there and it made Yuuri happy to know that people care so much. He saw his mom. She had been crying since the rehearsal dinner yesterday, but today she was sobbing as if there was no tomorrow. He caught sight of his sister who was trying not to cry and failing spectacularly at it. Mari had never been one to be extra affectionate, so this was a difficult occasion for her, but she still tried to play it cool. Yuko was also a mess, she and the triplets were hugging each other and crying while saying _"So beautiful_ " Yuuri was going to have to check his social accounts after this. They were crying, but that didn't mean that the triplets didn't live tweet every part of this wedding. He might have seen a tear or two slid down Yura's cheek as well. Though, he would deny it later on.

Everyone present at their wedding had had to bear witness to the development of their relationship. They have all seen them grown individually, as a couple and as skaters too. They were the best cheerleaders a couple could ever have and Yuuri's heart was overjoyed to share this moment with all of them, despite saying exactly the opposite a few hours ago.

Victor put his arm around his shoulders and place a chaste kiss on his cheek "Are you happy with how things turn out, husband of mine?" that word sent shivers down Yuuri's spine. It shouldn't be any different, They have been dating and living together for the same amount of years, they were already an old married couple. However, there was something about properly introducing Victor as his husband that made Yuuri feel on cloud nine. It was stupid, but he knew Victor felt the same. It was pretty obvious with how constantly he asked people to call him Nikiforov-Katsuki and all.

"Yes, I am extremely happy, Mr. Nikiforov-Katsuki." And that earned him another trademark Victor smooch and his million watts heart-shaped smile. One of these days his husband will blind him with that smile. His husband. He still couldn't believe it. _Victor Nikiforov is my husband, I married my super star crush._ Yuuri felt a little smug, how many people could say that? He put his arm around Victor's waist and brought his husband even closer to him. Let the triplets take pictures of this moment and post them everywhere. Let the world know that Victor is officially HIS husband and that there was nothing they could do about it.

"Ready to go down there and let everyone smother us? I'll be by your side the whole time."

Yuuri nodded and disentangle from Victor so he could hold his hand. "I'm ready." They walked hand in hand to the attendants, the same way they got in, except that this time they were husbands and Yuuri couldn't seem to stop saying that word in his head. He flustered, and Victor raised an eyebrow at him, now his husband thought that he was probably thinking something dirty. To be honest, he hadn't had the faintest idea that the fact that Victor was his husband would get that reaction out of him. Better not to let him know, then he would be hearing the word husband while eating Katsudon and that was just a big no. He pulled Victor with him to greet their family and friends and to continue with the celebration of their love, and to get the idea that there was something dirty going on in Yuuri's mind out of Victor's head.

* * *

After the greets, hugs, and cries from everyone in attendance. They moved to the space where the wedding reception was going to take place. They chose cherry blossoms for the centerpieces and there were paper lanterns with cherry blossoms print surrounding the entire space. At first, Yuuri had thought that it might be too much, but it looked beautiful or maybe it was just the man standing next to him that made everything look beautiful. Who knew?

The wedding reception was in full swing. Otabek was in charge of the music. Yuuri had had his doubts about the idea; Otabek mostly worked as a DJ in nightclubs and weddings were a completely different affair, but the man definitely knew his craft. He was an expert at reading a crowd's mood. Otabek knew when to go from a slow dance to a fast pace song and vice-versa. He was really talented and also, Yura might have threatened both of them with destroying their wedding if they didn't hire Otabek. That was how they ended settling their DJ vs Band debate.

Yuuri checked on his mom from time to time. She didn't seem to know how to stop crying and he kept an eye on his dad as well. There was a lot of sake going around and he didn't want his dad to overdrink. Yuuri himself was staying away from any alcoholic beverage. His plan was only to drink a glass of champagne during the toast and that was it. He didn't want a repeat performance of what happened at the banquet all those years ago.

One thing Yuuri learned early during the rehearsal dinner. They were the couple everyone was celebrating, but that didn't mean that they got any special treatment. Everybody wanted to congratulate them, take pictures with them, give them advice about married life. It didn't matter to them that Victor and Yuuri have been living together for five years. They all seemed to have some infinite wisdom they wanted to share _The secret of a happy marriage remains a secret_ ** _._** That was useful to know for some crazy reason. _A successful marriage requires falling in love many times, always with the same person._ That one had been cute and actually made sense. _The wife and I had never had a fight in 40 years, see how happy we are_. They did not look happy. _Marriage is a relationship in which one person is always right and the other is the husband, but you are both the husbands_. Followed by the most awkward laugh they have ever heard. That had been the person they both agree to ignore for the rest of the night.

Some people wanted them to translate. Yuuri's brain was a mess of Japanese, English, and his yet non-perfect Russian. After this night was over, he was going to pretend that he didn't speak any other language than Japanese. On top of that, they hadn't eaten anything yet. Victor and he had spent so much time deciding on the perfect food and they haven't been able to eat any of it. Yuuri was hungry, he excused himself from the conversation he was having with some couple Victor's parent had invited and decided to chase him down so they could sneak in some food. He saw Victor from across the room. The man was currently taking selfies with Phichit and Chris. How many selfies did a person need to survive? Those three had no limit. He was about to make his way there when the music stopped and Otabek's deep voice came in the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentleman, the moment you have all been waiting. For the first time as husbands, Mr. Katsuki and Mr. Nikiforov. I refuse to say both your last names together. It's too long. Come to the dance floor." He played the song that Victor and Yuuri had chosen for this moment.

It was time for their first dance as a married couple. That had managed to take Victor's attention from the phone and his gaze found Yuuri. He threw the device at Phichit and made his way to the dance floor while Yuuri did the same. They met each other right in the center and Victor took his hand and kissed it.

Otabek's voice came from the microphone again "So, are you guys going to dance or what?" Everyone laughed. Victor smiled at him and put his hand around Yuuri's waist and held the other one close to his heart. Yuuri put his free hand on Victor's shoulder and they finally started swaying to the slow pace of the music and getting lost in each other's eyes. He could hear his mom crying again.

"Do you remember our first dance, Yuuri? asked Victor softly so nobody could hear their conversation.

"You mean the one I don't remember, but you got extensive photographic proof of it on your phone or the duet at the Barcelona Grand Prix?"

"The first one, of course, that was the day I knew that I was going to become your husband," Victor said it with so much certainty that melted Yuuri's heart, but he was still a little skeptic about it.

"That cannot have been the day."

"And yet, it was. You were so happy dancing in my arms and your cheeks were all flush and you had the most stunning brown eyes I have ever seen. I said to myself " _That's the man I'm going to married._ "

Yuuri smiled and hid his growing flush on Victor's shoulder. After five years, he still had trouble understanding what Victor saw in him that night. The man couldn't have possibly thought that Yuuri was like that 24/7; he had been clearly intoxicated, but Victor still thought of him as the most beautiful man in the world. Then, he came to Hasetsu after the video went viral and somehow, had fallen in love with his dorky side as well. That man was a treasure that thought Yuuri was the treasure.

Victor squeezed him tighter and pulled him even closer. "I love you, Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov." he whispered in Yuuri's ear and again he felt a little shiver go down his spine and he got even more flustered. Was this going to be his weird kink just like Victor's was Yuuri eating Katsudon? They were an odd couple indeed.

"I love you too, Victor Nikiforov-Katsuki." Otabek had a point, those two last names together were indeed too long. Victor placed a kiss on his head and they kept moving slowly to the music. Yuuri noticed more couples were joining them on the dance floor; his parents and Victor's were the first to do it. If he could have with Victor at least an ounce of what his parents had, he would be a happy man. He didn't know any other couple that after so many years of being together still looked at each other as if the other person hung the moon. Speaking of, "By the way, did you have to mention in your vows that you were going to worship my body? My parents were right there."

"Yes, everybody needs to know how much I love my Yuuri. You should be thankful that I didn't mention the reason why I want to learn to cook Katsudon."

Yuuri groaned, he could feel Victor's satisfied smirk and he buried his face even deeper against Victor's shoulder. He was never going to be able to eat Katsudon in public again. In fact, every time they visited his parents, he avoided eating it in front of Victor. He wanted to save them both from the embarrassment.

"I have one more promise to you." Victor continued.

"Are you going to stop making sexual innuendos in public?" This made Victor laugh out loud as if the idea of talking properly was on a different plane of existence.

"My dear Yuuri, I'll stop skating first before stopping with the innuendos. It's like you don't even know me and we just got married. Anyway, my promise is that I will always love you."

Yuuri looked up at Victor again, "Didn't you just say that on the vows?"

"I wanted to repeat because it is never enough. You deserve to hear it every day, every minute, every second and I vow that's what I will do. I will never stop telling you how much I love you."

Yep, his husband was always full of surprises. "I love you too, Victor. I will never stop telling you either."

They kissed. They have kissed before, Victor actually had a count somewhere of how many times. However, this kiss felt new, beautiful, blossoming just like the cherry trees in Hasetsu. This was a new adventure, and Yuuri was not a bit scared. He was doing it with the man he loved and that loved him in return, the man that brought light and happiness to his life. They have definitely been made for each other and Yuuri won't take it for granted.


End file.
